For the purpose of reducing the damage loss of the electric instruments, an uninterruptible power system (UPS) is disclosed to supply uninterruptible, stable, and reliable electric power for the electric instruments. The UPS system is generally composed of a rechargeable battery and an inverter. When in use, the UPS system is connected to the commercial power, and the electric instruments are then connected with the UPS system, wherein the UPS system is a load of the electrified power network. When the commercial power is interrupted suddenly, the UPS system can supply the electric instruments with the stored electric power to enable the electric instruments to work normally.
The UPS system enables the electric instruments to work normally during the power failure so as to provide the user with sufficient time to backup the data or wait for the restoration of the commercial power service, but the occurrence of power failure is very sudden and rare. The UPS system is always placed against the wall silently to wait for the occurrence of next power failure. Therefore, the UPS system is only workable during the power failure so it is not good.
In view of the foregoing description, the motive of the present invention is to provide an indoor/outdoor usable power storage structure with effectively improved practicability.